Party Party Booya Kick Ur Butt Super Party Wham
by Mica Holmes
Summary: This is a story written by my friend Sango.I had to use my ID bc 4 some reason it won't let me...so the reviews go to her.This is a big weird crossover...that's rly funny. Hope you enjoy!
1. Party Anyone?

Title : Party Party Booya Kick Ur Butt Super Party Wham In Your Face Booya Jump Rock Problem No

Chp 1 : Party Anyone?

"Come on, Inuyasha, lets just check it out."

"Fine, Sango, You get to lead us."

"Let us leave."Called Miroku.

"This is the place...right Kagome?"

"Yup.This is it.So, what did you need here Miroku?"

"Ah...nothing!I just wanted to get my party on!"

"Miroku,...you made us come here for nothing."Yelled Inuyasha.

"Raven...please come with us."

"Fine Starfire, I shall come."

"C'mon...I have to get my party on!" Beast Boy Griped.

"Ain't that right...Cyborg?"

"You know it."

"If we're gonna go; we better go now."

"Come on Sango dance with me!"

"NO MIROKU!AND THAT'S FINAL!"

"Please Sango...?"

"I swear if you ask me to dance one more time, I will kick you in the head!"

"I'll pay you."

"That's it!" Sango went over to Miroku, pulled his head back, and kicked him.

"Ahh...we have arrived." Said Kurama smoothly.

"Kurama, do you always have to act so cool?"

"Mind your buisness, Yusuke." Hiei said angrily.

"SHUT UP, Hiei!" Yusuke replied.

"Will you two cut it out!We came here to have fun."

"Fine...just keep Hiei away from me!"

"C'mon!" Cried Kuwabara.

"Wait Sango!DON'T KILL MIROKU!"

"Keep that dance freak away from me!"

"I'm sorry, Sango.I won't ask you to dance with me again."

"You better not ; if you ever ask me to dance again, you will die a painful death."

"Sango...could you really kill me? You know you couldn't."

"Try me!"

"No thanks.Hmmm...what a fine looking woman."

"Don't talk Miroku...it makes you look stupid." Laughed Inuyasha.

"Raven...may I ask you how to drink punch? It sounds hard."

"Well, Starfire...it's not like punching any body.It's another word for juice."

"C'mon Raven...let us try some."

"No thanks. I'm not thirsty anyways."

"Ok...I'll just drink some ALL by myself."

"Starfire...that isn't gonna work for me."


	2. Strangers Meeting Strangers!

Chp 2 : Strangers Meeting Strangers

Disclaimer : I don't own any of these dang blast-it shows...Butt-head!

And I own the plot and all that baka ningen stuff also.miyu came up w/that butthead

"Miroku...can you lend me a quarter?"

"No Sango...you wouldn't dance with me."

"Please...no one else will give me one."

"Will you dance with me?"

"Maybe."

"Ok...here you go."

"Thanks...Inuyasha...Miroku wants to dance with you."

"No way am I doing that."

"Why?"

"Because it's wrong Sango."

"Ok."

"Wow...all these women are very pretty."

"Stop Kuwabara...remember you have a girlfriend."

"So, it doesn't mean I can't look."Said Kuwabara with a big smile.

"Sango C'mere...remember...you owe me a dance."

"HELP!THERE'S A RETARD AFTER ME!"

"Hey...look out...you're about to run into..."

"OWWW!"

"Watch where you're going!"Said an angry Hiei.

"Stop Hiei."Said a kind young boy with shoulder lenth red hair. Miroku went over to help Sango up.

"Thanks Miroku."Sango said in an embarrassed tone.

"Sango you're blushing...is my charm working?"

"Huh?Charm?What are you talking about?"

"Oh...sorry...I was just saying nothing.So just forget it."

"Miroku...you're making me confused."

"I'm sorry...I was just...Sango...would you bare my children?"

SLAP!"It was just a question."

"Who are you?"Asked the red-head boy.

"I'm Miroku!"

"Not you...I mean her."

"I'm Sango."

"Well...we're sorry...do you need anything?"

"Yeah...a new person that likes me."

"Sango...I don't like you...I love you!"

"Is that guy on something?"Said Yusuke.

"On something?"Miroku asked"

"Yeah on something...if so I want some."

"Anyway Sango...come and dance."

"No thanks."

"You owe me one."

"Fine Miroku...I'll dance with you one time and one time only." Miroku smiled as a slow dance was starting.

"Sango...you know you are _very_ beautiful, and I can't help myself around you."

"Miroku...umm...ummm...that's sweet but sickening in a way."

"Sango...do you think there will ever be anything between us?"

"Uhhh...maybe...WHAT? NO!"

"You said '_maybe'_ score!"

"You're a MORON!"

"Ok that's enough dancing, right?" Asked Sango.

"Sango...will you marry me?"

SLAP!"SNAP OUT OF IT!"Yelled Sango.


	3. What's Wrong with Hiei?

Title : Party, Party, Booya, Kick Your Butt, Super Party, Wham, In Your Face, Jump, Rock, Problem, No

Chp 3 : What's Wrong With Hiei?

"Raven, what is wrong with you?"Asked Starfire.

"Parties are pointless.I'm gonna go out for fresh air Starfire."

"Ok.Raven...watch out...you're about to run into...never mind."

"Outta my way...you Britney Spears wannabe (Yuck! Britney Queers is more like it...no offense to people that like her)."

"And who do you think you are?"Raven asked.

"I'm your frickin' worst nightmare, baka."Raven now has a confusing look on her face because now she hears what she thinks is a real nightmare.

"Oh-yeah! Uh-huh! Woo-hoo! Go Beast Boy!"

Beast Boy now turns into a baboon..."Dude...you're a party animal!"Shouted a boy in the crowd.

"Now...watch me do the funky chicken."

Hiei looks up confused,"Is that your boyfriend?"He asked confused.

"No.Why?You interested?"Replied Raven.

"You'll find out."

"Raven!Look!I've got 6 grapes up my nose!Isn't that cool?"Beast Boy asked.

"That is sooo amazing.Now Mr. Worst Nightmare...tell me your name."

"It's Hiei...and you better not forgot it."

"Don't worry...I won't."


	4. A New Friendship Begins

Chapter 4 : A New Friendship Begins

"Kagome, did you see the red-haired boy Kurama?"  
"No.I don't think so.Anyways Sango I'm going back to the party."

"Parties are pointless."Raven said

"Why do you say that?"Sango asked calmly.

"I just don't get into them."Raven replied.

"Oh, shakra."

"You...know about shakra?"

"Well...sorta."

"My name's Raven.What's your name?"

"I'm Sango.Nice to meet you.Have you met any cool guys yet?"Asked Sango.

"Well...one person."

"Who is it?"

"Some guy named Hiei."

"Oh! So...you met Hiei, too?

"So...do you like Hiei?"Asked Raven, weirdly.

"No!No!No!No!...I like his friend."

"Really?So who's his friend?"

"His name is Kurama."Raven and Sango headed back to the party.

"Kurama, keep a look out for that girl over there. She seems to be trouble."

"Trouble?Or is it something else Hiei?"

"Mind your buisness, Kurama."

"Hey Kurama!"Sango yelled running up to him.

"Kurama...I want you to meet my friend Raven."

"Nice to meetcha Raven."

"Raven, Hiei's over there if you wanna go hang with him."

"Ok...I can see you're trying to get rid of me.Bye Sango."

"Hey there, Mr.Worse-Nightmare."Raven said, holding back laughter.

"My name is Hiei."

"I know that."

"Must you tease me?"Asked Hiei?

"Uh...lemme think about it.Uh...yes."Replied Raven.

"Well don't!"

"I can if I want to."Raven said smiling.

"So...how are you?"Sango asked shyly.

"I'm fine."Replied Kurama."So...Sango...would you like to dance?"

"Sure."

"What the heck do you think you're doing with my date, Pretty boy?

"We're just dancing."Sango replied to Miroku.

"Uh...ok."Miroku replied half angry and half calm.

"It's ok Miroku and I'm not your date."Sango replied cooly.


End file.
